


Not So Bad

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 1 [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when John took Vriska on one of his Earth Dates? For HSWC Bonus Round 1. A response to a prompt by Dreamwidth user rockindandelion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

She’s pretty cute for an alien girl with freaky horns and frightening fangs.

It just adds to the all-around creepiness that her eyes are a dead white, although she swears to you that hers were fucking amazing. Also, she had eight of them. You tell her yours were blue also, and she sighs and tells you that she knows. Of course she knows; she had been watching the alpha timeline version of you before she died.

Part of you still wishes you could see them, because eight? That’s crazy!

You both sit on your fake bed in a projection of a memory of your old room. The posters are all the same, just like you left them. She seems to appreciate them although she feigns a sense of apathy, but you see her hand lightly scrape against the edge of the scruffy face that could only belong to that dashingly handsome fucker, Nicolas Cage. You catch her staring at a few more while you excitedly tell her about every film on your wall. She only seems to react when you speak of the Cage films. Huh. You wonder why that is.

You wish you could remember her, but you see this as a chance to live whatever friendship the two of you developed all over again. You suggest watching a movie, showing her your vast collection stuffed to the brim of every single one of your desk drawers. The moment she gets her claws in, she analyzes every DVD from back to front, claiming they all have really stupid titles.

You disagree and tell her that they’re awesome. Has she even seen Little Monsters or Failure to Launch? You give her plot synopses and she tells you that the latter sounds like some stupid movie Karkat would watch, whoever that guy is.

Although she throws insults at your belongings and makes faces every now and then that make you fear for your life, you see this entire experience as a movie. You are Matthew McConaughey in a movie where he woos a dangerous alien girl in order to do something, well, important. If McConaughey isn’t available, then you’ll settle for John Cusack, or of course, Nic Cage. It makes the whole creepy alien thing just a little more bearable.

She holds onto the DVD, raising it above her head and announces that this is the one you will be watching. At least she picked a good one! National Treasure, a highly believable and fast-paced story in which a man attempts to steal the Declaration of Independence. She tells you that she doesn’t care about the plot. You argue that she should, because the Declaration of Independence turns out to have a treasure map on the back of it. Her interests pique, and she asks where she can find the Declaration of Independence. You tell her that she is being silly, because it’s only in the movie. She says that’s exactly why she picked it, of course.

You lead her downstairs and slip the movie into the DVD-player before inviting her to sit on the couch with you. She starts there, but just as you’re about to pull a suave move and put your arm around her, she slides down on the ground with the excuse that she can’t see. As the movie progresses, she ends up moving closer and closer until she’s right up against the screen, touching it with her hand. You have to tell her to move out of the way, and she claims that you’re insensitive to her needs.

The movie ends, and she tells you that the movie wasn’t bad at all. She may need to see it again. You say, why not now. You hit play again, and she’s just as hooked as she was the first time. You end up playing the movie five times in a row, but you end up sitting next to her at some point during the second time, and your hand finds hers. She doesn’t seem to notice, but you swear she squeezes your hand at some point at the end of the third.

Maybe being dead isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
